Nightmares and Invitations
by HeartofLily
Summary: This is a six chapter arc about finding what you've been looking for has been staring you in the face mocking you the whole time and your too blind to see it for what it really is. Not loathing but love. Dair to DARE!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Invitations

This is a story about what happens when you forget that you truly disdain someone when they become your dearest friend. You forget the real reason you disliked them in the first place and have to admit they've been there all along looking out for you.

I do not own the characters of GG or claim any ownership of the series. This story takes place after Blair and Humphrey are left washing dishes while Chuck has gone to New Zealand and Serena to find the Judge to free Ben.

Nightmares and Invitations

They were surrounded at a party slowly dancing to the sound of music, her dark hair was cut short and she was dressed in a long beautifully plain black dress, and she was hugged close to her dancing partner. You could not see his face just yet but she continued to dance with him feeling her heart was pumping like crazy and she tried to figure out whether fight or flight was the best course of action right now. She was not herself this was not her life it was a dream and part of her didn't care that she was not in the biggest label or that her Jimmy Choos were worn. The man in her arms was holding her close and whispering in her ear," I do not hate you…really I think you deserve to be with someone who cares about you and wants to be with you. Not because your-" Wait those words she had heard them loud and clear -from Humphrey. Her eyes jut open this is her dream…Blair Waldorf she is no hand me down girls like Sabrina was. She would push her dancing partner away to see who it was in the high tailored expensive Armani Suit to be none other than Brooklyn himself but in this dream she was the girl from the other side of the tracks and he was the rich boy. She would bring a hand to try to move to slap him but it doesn't come out that way.

"Really and you would want this why?" her features almost child like as she would stop dancing in mid step and wait to see what his next words to her would be.

" The problem is Sabrina is that I wish I was as lucky as he was to have his girl. My brother is a lucky man.*he'd watch her over trying to figure what would be the best words to say to her right now and all Blair/Sabrina can do is stare at him with a child-like wonderment.

" I am sorry Linus…but I really shouldn't…we should not be doing this."He cannot help but smile that charming that almost idiotic smile as he furrows his brows at the same time wanting to try to figure out what she is thinking.

" Sabrina…what are we are doing wrong but dancing?"He leans in close breathing in her scent wishing he could say what he wants to say in front of her and besides he had to keep up a good face to be brave in front of her.

" Linus…I'm sorry…I'll behave myself and try not to make an awful fool of myself."*she's almost teary eyed even if she wants to keep her composure and not give him any reason to back away from her child like behavior.

" That is alright…Sabrina….I just want to say how lucky he is and keep this between us.*he'd say leaning in and kissing her cheek. She doesn't even shutter at the feel of Linus/Brooklyn's lips on her it just comes naturally which is surprising for her. Why was this happening? He was Brooklyn not high Society Upper East Side material. This was her dream. WAKE UP BLAIR! WAKE UP!

Blair rustles in the bed sheets, awakening to blue night mask shielding her chocolate brown eyes and then pushing the covers off herself to reveal the black and white striped dress underneath the covers."It's just a dream Blair…"she'd say in frustration and then the sound of stirring from a nearby chair catches her attention making her jump in reaction to the moan coming from the corner of her bedroom."Oh it's just you…"her words cutting through the air quickly like a jagged knife.

"Nice to see you too Waldorf." A male voice called out in frustration as dark brown eyes stared back at her with disdain at the way she spoke back to him."What time is it?"he'd ask quickly before moving to rub away the sleep from his eyes in the hopes that it'll wake him faster.

"Really now Humphrey-you cannot expect-"her words are cut off quickly by the snide remark that threatens to slip through her lips.

"I can't believe we fell asleep watching Sabrina." shaking the thought of the movie away before he would move to sit up , give himself a good stretch from falling asleep in the chair had obviously caused him uncomfortable aches and pains but it was not like he was going to cuddle up next to Blair that'd be unwanted and unwarranted. They still had to maintain a good distance of space obviously.

"I thought that you were going to leave. I did not expect to you stay after all I am sure you wanted to worn on you're writing before Serena comes home. You were practically busy jotting down details while we were watching the movie…I could not even fully enjoy it with you slamming through that notebook of yours. Besides some of us do have a party to plan for the New Year so you can go back being a hermit in your loft since Serena left. "Blair crossed her arms tight in front of her chest in frustration while she winced at the unwanted presence of Humphrey in her bedroom."I'm sure you need to wash and change into something horrid you call fashionable."

"Oh now you are just being mean…truly I'm hurt." Giving a roll of his eyes and a smile in turn knowing full well that she is ushering him to leave her presence and not take up too much of her precious time."I'll big you ado then Blair.*his tone mocking her in turn as he had watch her move to rise in frustration it just makes it much more hilarious that she is acting like the old Blair he had met at school but she still had some small moments of clarity showing the real Blair that he knew was hiding in there, somewhere deep down.

Blair bit the inside of her bottom lip in frustration before she smoke understanding that he was doing his best to get under her skin per usual and sometimes she did not understand why she let him. Though for Blair she saw him at times as a formidable opponent at times and a worthy ally when the time was right. Truth be told she really did enjoy his company since Chuck and Serena had left. At first it'd been about sharing custody of Archibald and making sure to keep a good distance so no one would be under any sort of assumption that the two enjoyed each other's company. And no matter how much Chuck disliked Dan it was not about making him envious no matter how much she wished that it would get to him; Dan at least was there-he'd always been there in a matter of speaking-just she never noticed him in that manner since he had always been Serena's. Now that both Serena and Chuck were gone there was less distraction and need to put the front up that they completely dissimilar.

" Go lick your wounds somewhere else and please this time make sure you do it far, far, far away. I already banished one Humphrey…doesn't think I will not do it again. Oh and make sure to keep you do not run into the party planner on the way out."

"I get the hint Blair no need to repeat yourself." he would remove his coat from the back of the chair, pushing his arms into the jacket quickly and head for Blair's bedroom door. Dan would place his hand on the knob of the door quickly turning it and half listening to the sound of Blair's feet padding against the expensive rug underneath their feet while he waited for her to make another comment at his retreat. Blair always did have to have the last word in whatever conversation they had which always irritated him but at least in the last couple years that he has known her he has come to expect from her.

"Good you've learned your place for once. Now run along. "Dismissing his words almost immediately as she batted away the air knowing that he was starting to understand why she acted the way she did. Besides she was glad that after the years that the two of them had known each other.

Dan had learned that maybe he should hold his tongue in present company after all he could bite back at her when it was needed. For now he would shake the thought away before moving to turn the handle and seeing Dorota on the other side of the door happy as can be at the state of the two frienemies conversing back and forth.

"Mr. Dan ,Ms. Blair…the party planner is here.*smiled the plump maid with the baby hanging around her shoulders cooing happily at the sight of Blair and Dan. It had been as if Dorota was listening the whole time waiting for the both of them to announce their presence before she would have to barge in herself. Dan just stands there dumbfounded at the state of what is going on, blocked by Dorota and the baby and Blair at his back he was at a complete stand still looking between the two unsure whether or not he should go or stay.

"Well didn't you stall? Do I have to think of everything? And you shouldn't you be going?"She snapped back at him as her eyes narrowed in frustration as she eyed both Dorota, Dan and the Baby. Dorota would look back toward her while her baby laughed and cooed at the sight of Blair's frustration."Dorota, see Cabbage Patch out and tell the party planner I shall be down soon. Now both of you go! "shooing the two of them away along with baby Anastasia before making her way back to her closet to search for something to wear to greet the party planner in.

By nature the two walk out knowing with the Queen B had spoken it meant that they needed to get out and in a hurry. Dorota and Anastasia would make their way forward with Dan in toe snickering at the state of Blair's anger only to get scolded by Dorota, "You should not laugh Mr. Dan Ms. Blair is stressed with Mr. Chuck and Ms. Serena away she is trying to keep up good spirits. Mr. Chuck has not sent any message and Ms. Serena either. She wants to celebrate and keep her mind straight." Dorota would explain worried that Dan did not understand why Blair was in such sorts."Here Ms. Blair had an invitation for you and since you are here I can give it to you now. Please come she will appreciate it if you do even if she doesn't say so." Dorota would remove a crisp pearl white envelope with an expensive baby blue ribbon tied in a bow around the Envelope with Dan's name typed on the front."Please say you will think about it."

Dan could not shake the thought away with Dorota speaking so passionately about Blair's loneliness it hit him like a ton of bricks knowing that Dorota was speaking the truth after all he had seen that loneliness in Blair since the Chuck had parted from all of them and the disappointment when Nate had broke the news to them that he would be spending the holiday with Ann and Grandfather. Even if he hated to admit it Dan knew that he did not have anything else better to do for the holiday season with his own family spread out in opposite ends it meant either at stuffy Upper East Side party with Blair or at home trying to write and not think of Serena. He considered what to do and since the party was a better alternative he took the envelope reluctantly as it was thrust on him by Dorota as they descended the stair case.

"Alright just do not tell her I am coming-."Dan would say pretending that he did not want to be there and understanding that the invitation from Blair had just been an afterthought to be polite. Dan's eyes would drift back to Dorota in parting only to have her interrupt him.

"Good I already had a suit sent for you, Mrs. Humphrey said that it should fit you and I made sure it'd be something to Ms. Blair's liking."Dorota beamed from ear to ear knowing that Dan was just trying to help, Dorota could not help but smile that her plan had worked all the scheming with Blair over the years had paid off."Now go before she yell." Meaning Blair of course.

Once the two made it down the stairs they would see the party planner at the main foyer tapping her fingers against the expensive furniture. while she waited. Blair and eyed her watch knowing that Blair would be keeping her waiting. Dan would give her and Anastasia a smile goodbye before heading to the elevator to leave and ponder if he had just made a pact with the devil or a Angel. Dorota after all was just trying to help and he knew he rather be doing something else then ponder about Serena the whole time. After entering the elevator and the doors closing behind him he could not help but laugh at the thought of he Dan Humphrey was spending the Holiday with a Waldorf but not just any Waldorf the Queen B herself.

. Who would have thought it? Till next time Readers.

*END*


	2. Chapter 2: Armani Suits Humphrey

I do not own the characters of GG or claim any ownership of the series. This story takes place after Blair and Humphrey are left washing dishes while Chuck has gone to New Zealand and Serena to find the Judge to free Ben.

Armani Suits Humphrey

Dorota had everything planned out; she knew very well that Dan was a sucker for babies and for a wide-eyed maid who only wanted to see her dear Ms. Blair happy. This thought remained seared into Dan's forehead from the subway all the way from the Upper East Side to Brooklyn and the chill in the air didn't help either. Poor Dan understood that Blair was lonely and so was he even if he hated to admit it. Running a hand through his wavy Raven hair Dan knew it wouldn't help his nerves if he kept worrying about whether or not Blair would welcome him with open arms. For now he had to suck it up and see that there was a silver lining to this; he wouldn't be obsessing about whether or not Serena missed him or if Jenny was enjoying her banishment to Hudson or if Lily and Rufus had made up. No it was much better to pretend that he could bask in the Upper East Side's Holiday parties and blend in. Dorota had seen fit that he'd be dressed perfectly for the party and he would cause no disappointment to Blair. Now all he had to think about was what to get the girl who could have everything.

It didn't take long for Dan to return to the loft to find a black garment bag hanging from his door, with a note pinned to the bag with Dorota's hand writing reading;"For a Mr. Dan Humphrey. You Like Yes?" and that is when his phone beeps in his pocket telling him that he has a couple messages via text. Removing his cell from his pocket he would notice that the first one was marked by none other than Gossip Girl herself, the others from Nate and Serena. Deciding that he would rather read for amusement Gossip Girl's rants maybe she had something a little less spiteful to say now that it's the Holiday season so he taps the first message on his screen opening it.

"_**Happy Holidays Boys and Girls, we hear that the season is all about Joy, Time with love ones and enjoying the last minute holiday parties before the celebration of a New Year. The usual suspects are out of sight but not out of mind. Spotted Chuck Bass on the beach with an exotic beauty on his arm but don't worry ladies I'm sure there is plenty of Bass to go around. Next we have Nate the most eligible bachelor recovering from his recent disaster Juliet but don't weep him East Siders we hear that Nate's licking his wounds in the comfort of the Vanderbilt's family home. Don't forget about our recent rehabilitated beauty is out shaking up the town and even Lohan's got to give her props for this Diva's come back without lonely boy on her arm what's a Diva to do? Last but not least we hear that while our favorite Upper East Sider's have dispersed the Queen B has decided to throw the last party of the year. She has decided to bring cheer and invitations have spread far and wide but with no Bass, Van Der Woodsen or Archibald in sight will Blair be left all alone in the comfort of strangers? But your bids out there East-siders will this party lose its steam before it even gets are off the ground? Or will our fair Queen give**__**us the boost we need to celebrate the New Year? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to see."**_

_Dan thought that it was silly that Gossip girl hardly had any news to spring it must be a slow news day for the Gossip Queen but he couldn't help but grimace at the idea that they all had gone their separate ways. He guessed that he needed to get used to this idea for now, as long as he and Serena were parted that meant a lot of lonely winter nights. Unlocking the door and heading inside Dan would kick the door shut behind him and head into the loft noticing how messy he'd left it before heading to Blair's. It got him thinking though that maybe it would be nice to just go to the party say hello to Blair and not disappoint Dorota then he could slip out and get back to his writing. After all then he would keep his promises and no one would be the wiser. He'd toss his keys aside before heading into his bedroom with the garment bag in hand._

"_What could it hurt right? And it's not like anyone will really care after all. I'll just be cabbage-patch after all."He grinned before moving to unzip the garment bag eyeing over the tailored black suit that Dorota had sent over for him. 'Me in Armani? Never thought I'd see the day.'_

_ Really the only time that he thought he'd be In something this dark and expensive would be on his wedding day hell if ever did marry he would wear whatever he damned well pleased. But he would do the whole suit and tie to show his support for the bride's wishes. Shaking the thought away Dan would take in a heavy sigh before letting it billow from his lips. At least one thing was for sure even if he wasn't going to be Blair's first choice of company he wasn't going to stick out in the crowd and he wouldn't be embarrassing Blair. Let's just hope that the Queen B herself is willing to admit his company is welcome._

_**Poor Daniel is a Sucker for Maids and Babies. Hope this lonely boy isn't left out in the cold.**_

_**Till Next Time Readers.**_

_***End***_


	3. Chapter 3: Your So Fine

I do not own the characters of GG or claim any ownership of the series. This story takes place after Blair and Humphrey are left washing dishes while Chuck has gone to New Zealand and Serena to find the Judge to free Ben.

You Look so Fine

Holiday parties are always so over rated thought Blair as she tapped her manicured nails against the flute glass impatiently. Blair stood in a beautiful bandaged silver sweet heart dress that complimented every curve of her form with bright ruby red heels that matched her painted lips. Her long dark hair was pulled up into an elegant display of curls, no hair was out of place and she looked the picture of perfection as usual. Another Waldorf party that would become betters then the next but it wasn't the same without even the usual antics of her dear friends she was a unhappy and lonely. They were her true family; Serena, Nate, and Chuck has been there for her since grade school. They loved and adored her like she did them but it made things so much worse to have them gone. Now she had a party full of her Columbia chums and her minions it just wasn't the same without a familiar face.

Dorota scrambled about the Waldorf home making sure that the caters had everything taken care of and that the guest were happy but she understood that Ms. Blair was still unhappy even if she tried to chat up the place. Where was Mr. Dan? Dorota kept pacing about the place as she'd moved to gather the presents that the guests had given to Blair believing it was the only respectable thing to do for a holiday party that celebrated all dominations in this Holiday season. But it was better than nothing and Dorota was even getting complimented on the babies Elf costume. The party was bustling and the sound of her electronic messages from Serena was playing on the television with her other friends hopes to ring in the New Year and that they missed Blair. Nothing said you're my best friend in the world like an electronic card right?

Hopeless and frustrated Blair would toss back the contents of her champagne glass while her minions gathered around her dressed in other rainbow metallic outfits that were no match to Blair's. Each whispering about how they had snagged Blair a hunky future husband to keep her mind occupied while all the other little party goers celebrated and ate her fine food. Truth be told Blair really could careless it was just a good show to her real friends that she wasn't moping without Chuck, or annoyed that Nate wasn't paying her any mind and that she could pull of a party way better than any Van Der Woodsen could imagine. Running a hand through her long curls she'd give a smile before handing off her glass to one of minions batting them away for now.

"Make it stronger." She'd demand and then the sound of footsteps making their way for her would catch her off guard thinking that it would probably be the Columbia Beau that her minions had decided to push her way. Closing her eyes tight she'd try to ease the tension that wished to make it's way forward and began to speak at the chest of the man before not even carrying to look at him just yet." I'm sure that my minions have made it plain as day to go and speak with you about finding me a trophy boy but I don't think I'm really in the mood for a new whipping boy, I'm sure there is some girl here that would be much better to your liking and please do not fret I'm sure your very handsome….*her words would be interrupted by the sounds of someone clearing their throat in front of her.* Excuse me you don't know who you are standing in front of do you?

" I know who precisely I am standing in front of and who is making everyone stare at Waldorf." Said a tenor male voice who was looking down at the heavenly brunette and trying his best not to chuckle to himself while she berated him publicly.

It's maybe his smell or the type of dress that had not tipped her off and in the corner was Dorota watching quietly to see where this was going. Everyone else had their eyes turned back toward Blair and her new guess that was none other than Mr. Daniel Humphrey. They were waiting for a good tongue lashing from her end since after all everyone knew she despised the Brooklyn boy and there was nothing that he could do that would make it be any less true. A faint blush catches across her features as she'd purse her lips like she always did around him when she was ready for a game of rhetoric with him but she can't help but turn it into a smile.

"Really now Dan…when did you ever decided to dump the Brooklyn trashbag chic and decide to dress like the rest of pleasant society?*she has to cover up her own embarrassment in some manner of form because she's really trying not to fall of her high horse right now.

"Since when did you decide to take up charity work Blair?"he can't help but smile smugly back at her as he moved with his free hand to retrieve his invitation with the crisp blue ribbon around it.

Blair's eyes catch from Dan and then Dorota giving her maid Blairs famous wince of displeasure before her eyes settled back on Dan." I never actually thought you'd come…besides aren't you supposed to be writing? Or you look for some much needed material and decided to crash my holiday party?"* a pout of displeasure shows across her lips as she tries to figure out the real reason that he's here and part of her is thinking that he was just here to ruin her fun. Not that there was any fun to be had everyone was eating her out of house and home rather than then ogling the hostess.

"Contrary to what you believe I came in peace and I'm waving the white flag. It is the holidays after all Blair and one of us has to be the nice guy.* he's obviously teasing her but he can see that she doesn't look to be having fun at all she just seems much more fired up now at the sight of him.

"Fine you can stay but…don't get clingy..I'm granting you amnesty for now. Just don't say anything stupid Got it?"she's stern with her orders but really she can't help the smile that is showing across her features." Besides I wouldn't want you to go ruining a perfectly good Versace on the subway. Or did you do that already?"

"No actually I took a cab this time." he lied as he watched her with a keen eye trying to figure out if she was smiling because she had a wicked plan in the making.

"You're a horrible liar Cabbage." Blair would shake her head as she'd lean in to fix his tie making a gentle fuss over him which would show the more humane side of Blair." Besides I can be nice…to those that deserve my time…but I'll make an exception after all it's the holidays. This is my favorite season and I make a promise to not be a scrooge for two weeks out of the year. Then I'll promptly go back to trashing your wardrobe and making fun of your bad taste in music. At least for once you decided to leave grunge behind and look like fine society so I can't hold that against you for…now."

He can't help but laugh at her words but he was relaxed for now he was trying to do a service to Dorata and be a friend. For sure the two of them were lonely on this holiday season but who could blame them for wanting company. Well other then Gossip girl and the rest of Manhatten but whose counting right? Till next time readers. Gossip girls got some good pictures of frienemies at least tolerating one another.


	4. Chapter 4: Daniel In the Lions Den

I do not own the characters of GG or claim any ownership of the series. This story takes place after Blair and Humphrey are left washing dishes while Chuck has gone to New Zealand and Serena to find the Judge to free Ben.

Daniel in the Lions Den

The sound of people leaving and Dorota escorting the last of Blair's guests outside and making sure they had their coats. Their hostess though was in the kitchen eating pie and chatting with none other than cabbage patch even if she would be rather speaking to anyone else she didn't mind his company for now and at least no one was blasting about her party yet. It was a bit refreshing for her at least to feel like she didn't have so much responsibility on keeping up a good face that she was all right with staying behind in the city before she would head to France to meet up with her parents. Blair was also was starting to feel the effects of all the alcohol she'd consumed in a means to entertain herself so comments that Dan would normally make that would annoy her weren't as troublesome but at the same time Dan didn't mind so much playing baby sitter.

"Really now Humphrey you should lighten up, I was testing you on your label knowledge and you failed miserably. Armani and Versace are like caviar and swarovski crystal."she can't but laugh at his general ignorance toward anything that has to do with fine taste.

" How was I supposed to know? I was ambushed remember?" he can't help but point out as Dorota makes her way into the kitchen seeing the two of them actually acting civil was a bit refreshing but she gives Dan the evil eye.

"Dorota did you ambush cabbage-head over here?"*she's drunk and she really can't be blamed for sounding a little silly when she sees her maid come in.

"I please the fifth Ms. Blair." Dorota would say mixing up her words on purpose to give that whole plausible denial.

"I think you mean-plead-…*when he is ready to correct Blair's maid only to get his words batted away by Blair's annoyance.

"Really Humphrey we don't need an English lesson, "Rolling those dark brown eyes before she'd move to poke her fork into the pie that she'd been picking at the whole time." Can't you just be normal for once?' she'd ask before looking up to the ceiling in the kitchen with annoyed glance at the sight of them sitting under mistletoe, now Blair was really starting to feel that she'd taught her maid too well for her own good and this put them into a predicament.

"Because I wouldn't be much of a writer now would I if I didn't say-*then his eyes catch up toward mistletoe high above their heads. No wonder Dorota had insisted that they sit and eat pie to complete Blair's quasi tradition, "-something. Well looks like we better get this over with…right?" so Dan leans in to pucker up to try and kiss Blair on the cheek only to be met by a hard slap across his face by Blair.

Jumping up from her seat she tries to get her balance on her for inch Jimmy's in the hopes that she can yell at Dan with her usual viper grace and conviction." Daniel Humphrey what the hell do you think you're doing?" she grabs at the stool behind her to try and get her baring but slips back only to be caught quickly by Dan's arms.

"Ow Blair! I wasn't going t-*he stammers quickly holding a hand to his cheek but then he sees her almost fall back into the chair behind her and aims to catch her before she falls on the expensive tile below their feet.* Watch it." Quickly he moves to help prop her up and take her by the hand.* I think it's time for some needed shut I your drunk Waldorf."

"I'm not drunk. "she protests trying to hid her blush as she tries to push her loose brown curls away from her face so she can give him a once over." You still deserved it after all what did you think you were doing? I'm not some rebound hussy you know that?' truthfully she only slapped him in protest because she really didn't want to think about kissing the boy that her best friend always seemed to come back for.

"Yes I know you're not a hussy but your drunk and I'm not letting you fall on your face because you want to protest who is and isn't right." In one quick movement he picks her up and moves to head in the direction of her bedroom. It was odd really though for Dan to be so careful with her like he saw through her guise and understood how fragile she really was without her friends that she saw as her family. She was always doing everything to defend Serena when she stumbled and fell but it took it's toll on the brunette.

Blair didn't even protest as he picked her up and even in her drunken state she liked the feeling of being fawned over even if it was coming from Dan. He was so careful with her and she curled up gently into him in her own surprise because this was the boy- Lonely boy who was the blonde's Knight in shining armor the way Chuck was hers but it seemed they changed rolls without their loving counter parts to fulfill their roles in life.

"Sorry about your face. "she says in a tired voice as he makes his way up the stairs from the kitchen and brings her up to her bedroom slowly not wishing to disturb her.

"It's alright…you have quite a backswing you know that right? 'he chuckles as he moves to bring out the hand under her back to open the door to her bedroom taking a couple steps forward moving to place her onto her bed gently.

Tired eyes looked up at Humphrey as she considers words carefully feeling like she was in between a state of frustration and bliss. Her head was conflicting with her at this moment even she wishes that she wasn't so kind to him right now a bit of weakness that she was still trying to hold at bay but it felt so nice to have a lonely partner in crime during this winter night.

" You should be used to me hitting you by now." When he moved to straighten himself up and head for the door she sits up slowly in reaction to the fact that he was leaving so quickly."You don't have to leave you know…I don't want to be alone right now okay?' it's hard for her to admit it but that's how she feels really vulnerable even if she hates to admit it when she was always in complete conflict with her he was the only one who seemed to be the best one to go for advice. The last four years they have grown closer than they would even like to admit and their lives were forever intertwined in the messy tendrils of their blonde friend.

"Blair-it's not that I would but we shouldn't. "he's trying to figure the best words to say because he's feeling very much the same way she is and he puts his foot in his mouth for a second time tonight. First trying to kiss her out of a mistaken tradition and secondly when he thinks that she's asking him to do something neither of them should leap into.

Her bright brown eyes widen in shock and frustration as she'd move to sit up in her anger when all she wanted was him to comfort her and have another warm body near her to keep her safe. He just didn't get it and again she was losing to Serena when the girl wasn't even here to cast her spells. It seemed that her claws were in Dan too like everyone else they were always waiting for the bumbling carefree blonde to tug them like marionettes in a play.

"GET OUT! 'she screams in her frustration knowing that it's not lady like or even becoming of her to make this kind of scene but one again she's turned down and for some reason it stings more coming from him compared to Chuck or Nate he just knew how to hit her."Get out I don't want to see your face!"

'Blair don't be that way please.' He pleads with her when he can see the hurt in her face he can't help but feel disconnected and upset himself. He really did know how to make a mess of things even when things were going so well he just can't help but feel he may be betraying her if he stays and the sad part the her he's thinking about isn't Serena it's Blair he worries about." I'm sorry."*removing from his pocket he's put a small paper package that had been wrapped with the same color matching blue bow of her invitations. "Good Night Blair." He'd say before moving to go and take a couple steps toward the door closing it swiftly behind him before he headed down the stairs to retrieve his coat and all the while thinking of where he went wrong.

Blair is completely in denial of what she wants to say but she stubbornly just stays quiet at the thought of someone else leaving her alone. Sure she had Dorota but now Dorota had a family to care for with her baby and her prince charming. No Blair was going to have to be alone till she had to head to France to meet her family and she was just in need of a quick wake up call to get used to it. They always leave no matter what they always decide that it's better to be away from her and she can't ever understand why. Blair is left tossing and turning in the sheets her anger getting to her.

The next morning a Gossip Girl Blast hits New York leaving Blair and Dan staring at their phones in frustration and dismay.

"**Gossip Girl hear; Diamonds, and Rubies and Expensive things these are some of my favorite things but nothing brings me more happy and glee then good dirt. And boy holiday cheer and old St. Nick has brought me two new goodies. First off seen walking out with a fresh new man on her arm is Serena Van Der Woodsen with a much older consort a man by the name of Ben and we hear the man's just got out on good behavior. Seems Serena's fallen so low as gaining herself a Prison Pen Pal to warm her up at night. Sorry Lonely boy unless your deciding to do some damage you'll need to do something illegal to get gain a pass to her Bad Boy Pleasure Chest. Speaking of Lonely Boy we here he's dresses up nicely for Queen B's Holiday Bash the two were awfully chatty and one could only presume that he's sleeping with the his exes frienemy. Till next time readers I can't wait to see which new couple will be crashing and burning before New Years Eve. XOXOX GG."**

Guess there is no surprise for anyone but when your lonely and no miracle can help you savor the need to find yourself in the arms of another. It's when they push you away that you can tell that they really care about you and don't wish to harm you which makes things more puzzling. For now only time will tell whether or not there will be a chance to fall into loves eyes while fate waits patiently for you to understand they've been staring you in the face clear as day waiting for you. Till next time readers.


	5. Chapter 5:Aint No Rest for the Waldorf

I do not own the characters of GG or claim any ownership of the series. This story takes place after Blair and Humphrey are left washing dishes while Chuck has gone to New Zealand and Serena to find the Judge to free Ben.

Aint No Rest for the Waldorf

As marked by the words of Serena once Gossip Girl likes to keep it classy but one was to assume that with the recent gossip girl blast everyone was considering the words of Gossip Girl in favor of recent circumstances. With several pictures of Blair and Dan conversing most would consider maybe that it was just another hiccup in GG's radar at least that is what was considered from Dan and Blair's acquaintances. With Blair's Holiday Bash going down as a flame worthy rather than a complete fizzle everyone was waiting to figure out whether or not the Queen herself would be preparing for a private occasion for New Years or if she would already be ready to jet set to meet up with her family in France but what really needed to be considered was Lonely boy ready to admit that there might be some truth to the gossip blast or was he considering plausible deniability?

Dan had fallen asleep with Rufus's chili screaming in his gut and his cell phone going off like crazy in his Armani coat and his head throbbing from the amount of alcohol he had washed down the chili with. Tossing and turning at the sound of his cell going off while he did his best to relax for now before turning so far that he had fallen off the couch in the living room. He couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh as he moved to sit up slowly rubbing his head in frustration. For Dan this was the worst wake up call to complete his sore body and his conflicted mind. Rushing to get his phone from his jacket pocket his groggily recognized the ringer to be distinctive of his sister Little J but regrettably in the state that he is in he answers it.

"Jen what's it this time? Did Dad and Lily not meet up with you-what no I'm not dating Blair-did I look up? What?*he'd ask groggily as he'd rub the back of his neck in frustration trying to get his baring and wake up.* Wasn't a condition of your banishment for you not to concentrate soley on Gossip Girl blasts? No I'll talk to you later Jenny…no I'm not ignoring you I just have a lot of righting to do. Yeah love you too bye.* and before Jenny can make another retort about how she was being utterly betrayed by every single family member for the Upper east side he hangs up. He can't even consider what's going on but he knows that Jenny wouldn't be freaking out if there wasn't something important on Gossip Girls blast.

Rubbing his tired eyes he'd move back toward the couch, opening up his laptop and firing it up considering what would be the best option but he can't help but grimace at his own guilty pleasure was that Gossip Girl was under his favorites. He couldn't help but shake his head at the sight of the Gossip Girl Blast and then he notices that he has a couple other messages; one for Serena, one from Nate and the newest one was from Blair. Glancing at the text messages he just can't consider that everyone would be so curious about him and Blair it was a riot. The oldest message is considered first and it's from Serena,"**Dan don't worry about the Gossip Girl Blast she's losing her touch. You and Blair the woman really needs to go to a Doc if she really think that. About Ben…we'll talk when I get back. Love S."**

Serena's words don't help or hurt him as much as he really thinks that they should and the fact that she's not denying any words that her and Ben aren't an item don't help either for now he's just stuck where he is. Next he has to consider Nate's words the blast really had to get to him too because it meant for sure that Serena was again on the prowl with another one of her throw away boyfriends before she considered her next victim. No matter what Serena did she was following in her mother's footsteps no matter how much she wanted to deny it but that was a whole another story that he didn't want to touch and he would rather mope with pleasant company like Nate. Nate always knew the right words to say right when all else failed Bro's before Ho's right? Nate,"** Too bad about S. Dan seems she's put us both out of our misery and put us on the market. You and Blair…Wow just Wow, got to be a slow season, don't worry about it. The only advice I can give you is run before she decides to throw you Chuck's way…and we all know he hates you most of all.-Nate"**

That wasn't any more helpful then he thought it would be but it was hard to believe that something else was going to occur with recent events and he had to consider what Blair was going to say to him next. No matter what happened he did consider that Blair's comments were going to be viral no matter the case he had to man up and reinstate any reminisce of what would be of his life. After all he couldn't understand what it was exactly that struck him other than her slapping him in the face for trying to kiss her. Was he really that drunk that he just considered to slap himself in the face for trying to play in the Upper East Siders games and try to act as Blair's punching bag. No he was a much bigger idiot then he thought deciding to take a role in this game they call the Upper East Side. Brooklyn decided that it was in his best interest to man up and consider what was really going on here and at the end he had to wait for the smoke to clear after he heard her messages and Blair was well Blair. From Blair,**" Whatever twisted little Brooklyn fantasies you have of me and you put it out of your mind. Consider this you are only able to step foot into my home when S. comes back and there will be a considerable distance between the two of us. Two for two Humphrey, banishment is in the cards."**

He can't help but stair completely at the message with a look of complete and utter annoyance because that really was the last thing that he wanted to consider. Why on earth did he lean in for that kiss, Mistletoe was he drunk on too much wine to consider that he was really going to kiss her ** Blair Waldorf?** Running a hand through his hair what he really needed to consider what were his best options unlike Jenny he wasn't afraid of going toe to toe with Blair. Making his way forward he'd decided that his next best option was to try and make peace. Turning down Blair was his second mistake because what man turned down Blair after all even if she wasn't Serena there were things about her that everyone always forgot to consider behind that stoic mask she wished to hide behind she was burning to show the real Blair to the world and in small moments he'd seen it in her. He couldn't deny it because through the last four years maybe he was misguided blinding his path for what was really there the whole time. So he had to just get up suck up his pride and go meet up with her.

Meanwhile Blair would be trying her best not to toss in turn in the amount of trouble that is running through her head she really feels like she had tossed herself at him **Brooklyn** what was she thinking? He was the last person that she wanted to be speaking to right now and by taking a risk she's just thrown herself into a quandary of confusion. He was him the boy she never wanted to be close to and he was the boy that she always said that she wouldn't even come close to because she **Hated him right?** This time was different she thought that they were at least going to be friends with out Serena there they were starting to show whether or not they could show how they felt. Maybe it was a fictitious dream for them to consider being alone with one another and being civil. Pushing her mask aside she could consider her next option and she had already send Brooklyn a message telling him to stay as far away as possible. Yet she knew in her head Dan was dense that really wasn't going to work out to the best of their abilities and she was going to have to prepare for war.

"Dorota!"Blair called out as she'd moved to toss aside the sheets showing the black silk pajama's underneath and the headache she's been nursing since she woke up.

Before she can even consider the next move that would occur there would be Dorota with Anastasia hanging from her neck cooing on cue it was just completely frustrating. First she wasn't going to yell at a cooing baby or make things much worse by yelling at Dorota for making a mess of things that just wouldn't make it any better.

"Ms. Blair I heard that something was a matter so I came running." Dorota does her best to bring her away from this angry look in her eyes and she wanted to make everything better for her.

"Dorota prepare for war this mess you've made for the both of us has left me to consider between screaming and verbal proclamations." Blair would make her way toward her closet to search through the contents of her closet and consider what would be better to go to war in Chanel or Vera Wang she had to make sure her claws were out and ready for a fight.

"Ms. Blair…who are we going to War with? Has Mr. Chuck decided to come back for another round?"asked Dorota in her confusion as she'd move to take a couple steps in Blair's direction.

"No, we are going to Brooklyn and black is the best way to prove a point. He's an idiot and he's going to not let this go." shaking her head as she'd moved to take a couple steps in the direction of her closet trying to catch her breath as she figure out the next best move." I have to nip this in the butt and anyways when Serena get's back it's all about her all over again. She is me and I am her which there is no room for any Brooklyn."

She couldn't pretend what happened made things better and she was going to figure out what she wanted from this supposed friendship. Why was she protesting so much? Because in the end he was going to be a part of her life where ever Serena was going he was going to be there. She had to recover in the end but he wasn't going to become the man she-Serena wanted her to see a human being someone worth her time and maybe deep down she was starting to consider that. All she wanted right now was to consider the next move in her agenda after all in all the years of knowing him he was never one to follow instruction to the letter. Now with War the only desirable consequence for that rejection she had to consider a battle plan and he was going down. Then she could return back to the peace and safety of the upper east side to prepare for her jet setting trip to France with everyone none the wiser. Gossip Girls blast was going to be another fallacy and **Blair/Dan **was just going to be another way to get her kicks off a slow news day. Let's just hope kiddies that both Blair and dan aren't rushing straight into fate. Xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6:Something Wicked Comes This Wa

I do not own Gossip Girl or her Characters, this is a fanfiction to place her characters in situations we all have dreamed of or love to see.

Something Wicked Comes This Way, Watch Out Brooklyn

The click of her heels brought her up toward the loft after one long walk up the stairs to the Humphrey's pad she couldn't help but grow even more frustrated with the idea by the minute that Dan wasn't going to let one party go to his head. For now this was meant to be a critical act of war and she was on a crusade to fix the last couple of days knowing Dan would be the one to make a mockery of her trying her best to be **nice.** With each step she couldn't help but figure what needed to be done as she figured the next step forward she would be stepping once more into unknown territory. Why did she care so much? She didn't know why maybe it was the fact that he'd put a dent in that titanium armor she had always thought he'd be the last person to do that to her. The only people who had the right to dent her was those she saw as her equal was she really starting to think Humphrey was a human being now? Shocker.

Before long she is precisely where she has been dreading her footsteps and she was prepared to speak with the usual scum of the earth **Dan Humphrey**. Leaning over she'd try to shuffle her red Gucci bag between her hands in the hopes to have a chance that maybe he wasn't here and she could just ban him via text messages. That would be safer than sorry and she wouldn't have to get a shot of penicillin to gain access into the Humphrey loft which would bring her to face why she'd come here in the first place but before she could even knock with her very expensive gloves the door would open to Dan with coat in hand.

He was just caught off guard right now wishing that he would be able to serve up the strength to deal with her anger after all he didn't think that he did was so bad. He was trying to protect the both of them in the end but really he did not want to break any of the promises that they both secretly kept t o try and loathe one another till the bitter end. Truthfully that wasn't what he wanted but the girl before him made it pretty damn hard not to want to shed away their sixteen year old pact to annoy one another. They had done so well until lately and this one winter leaving the two of them with each other bound to the island they had slowly broke down the screen that the blond bombshell had always wished them to maintain some resemblance of a friendship.

"Blair? Come to serve me with some invisible decree my oh great dictator and make sure that I'm maintaining my exile?" Dan would ask in a huff as he'd look deep into her eyes frustrated by the sight of her but truthfully he was on his way to see her as well.

"As a matter of fact-yes. As far as I'm concerned this winter never happened do you hear me? "Poking at his chest with a pointed gloved finger in the hopes to back him into the loft so that no one could catch wind of them arguing or making a scene of things in public because that would be scandalous.

Backing up with each poke in the chest he knows very well that she is testing him by the minute and what he really wanted was to see where she was going with this. Blair was known for her great decrees and everyone hanging on her every word even with they were seething with poison and anger. In many ways she was very much like him in ways that he wouldn't even admit right now as she stood before him in her frustration

"Blair you really can't be serious now can you?" he'd ask as he'd hold up his hands in defense trying to consider what kind of anger she was going to send his way. After all Blair had been known for her verbal tirades that would cut through her like a knife straight through you and still be able to make a couple quick jabs to end you before you were even able to say your name.

With a quick kick of her Dolce and Cabana crème heels the door to the loft is shut straight behind her. She can't help but stare those unearthly vivid amber eyes back at Daniel in disgust not because she truly loathes him but because he unknowingly was able to break her armor. Even if she had wanted to kiss him, even if she had asked him to stay in her bedroom and just keep her company he had turned her down and made a mockery of her and the biggest thing that angered her most of all she let him. All these years and their quick cliché remarks about each other's tastes they had come to understand each other that the one thing they had in common was **Serena **but slowly that excuse was wavering and they began to see that they had other things in common.

"I most certainly can! With Nate at the Van der Bilts and we both here to stay to our corners; you here in Brooklyn and I the Upper East side that way when Serena comes back you can return to your loitering and moping in her presence. Are we agreed?" always carried to her business when she was on the war path but she can't help but turn her brown eyes from his and then away like she always did when she was nervous.

"No." it was the only simple phrase that he wished utter from his lips as he became rather amused at the fact that he had decided to take into account her reaction to his words.

"No? Are you really that vapid Humphrey or do you not see that I am giving you a most adequate way out? You no longer have to keep my company no matter how disagreeable it may be but I'm as you would say let you off the hook. You can return to your quandary of writing those sheets you call a novel and I can return to the Upper East Side feeling merciful." Blair prided herself with that fact feeling that she would at least be able to feel a little bit lighter in her Dolce's and wouldn't have to think on that nightmare that is Daniel Humphrey.

"That's where you're wrong Blair, I can't let it go. Your drunken slap in the face has awakened me into a new sphere of enlightenment that the Buddah would even be jealous of such signs of clarity." A smile showing as he continued this verbal dance knowing any sign of mockery given to Blair she would have his head for it.

"Do not make a mockery of me Humphrey no matter the consequences of this meeting you should do no such thing for it will be the last thing you say and I mean it!"Blair would call angrily as she'd moved to return to her incessant poking as Dan would cross his arms tight in front of his chest.

"Is it to be the racks, the guillotine or the noose Blair? Your threats are idle and I would not wish you to say anything you may regret. You will not simply shake off the last couple of days like it was a nightmare you and I both know what happened. I wanted to apologize and explain…"his smile wavering as he considered figuring out what would be the best words for him declares in her presence.

He couldn't help but notice the way that her features twitched in frustration or the way that she simply couldn't help move sway toward him trying to keep herself from stamping down her foot like a spoiled child. No matter how much her manners beseeched her to maintain her composure it wasn't in Blair's nature to keep herself held back so the tapping of her right heel as she looked on Daniel with a sour expression as her lips pursed to figure the best words to declare her frustration.

"Again you mock me? Are you a masochist or do you wish to continue to tease me so just for your own amusement? I come to give you a way out so please do not make unfounded promises, apologies or explanations in a means to ease your conscious. It is I who should be angered by not only wishing for someone…consumed by your affection of _her_! I apologize that I was the fool who had succumbed to any hopes for your common decency!"Blair called out finally betraying her own feelings and considering that Dan of all people would be like anyone else consumed and utterly enthralled by the blond tresses that would forever bind as well as depart them in her mind. Everyone always wished for her after all leaving Blair to pick of the pieces of the destruction her bohemian friend reeked.

"What I wished for amusement is a poor kind of humor at that…I only meant.* He could see that in all her anger she was showing that fragility that she hated so much and wished to hide even from him. Above all else he could not mock her for showing a side of her that calmed him most of all," Blair…please do not think my words meant to cause any more harm I only meant that I thought you should understand why I tried to kiss you and why I said no."

"I don't want to hear any of it! We'll do what makes us happy most of all, you chasing after Serena like a lost puppy dog and me returning to my character of becoming the most powerful woman ever to see fit to this island. Now don't say anything more that I know you will regret. I don't want to hear your answers put it the furthest from your mind and continue your exile. When Serena comes back you can return to your moping and we will be civil in each other's company for her sake. Now I am done!"Moving to gently turn on her heels and make her way out only to have him make his way toward the path to stop her before she can even leave.

"Blair hold up! You're going to listen even if I have to say this until I'm blue in the face and I mean it then and only then can you go. "He'd demand as his dark brown eyebrows furrowed in frustration knowing very well that she would make this all very difficult for him in any means and he was as stubborn as she. He'd become enthralled in her world only days ago to be conscious to what civility meant with Blair Waldorf and now it was her turn to have a good dose of Brooklyn reality.

"What you're going to add to your crimes of being not only uncompassionate but also kidnapping? Really now you're just making worse Humphrey out of my way! I'll do it! I'll scream!"she'd threaten as she'd moved to bring her bag back to hit him in the arm and send it thrashing upon his shoulder.

"Ow! What did you do put a brick in their on your way to Brooklyn?"he'd ask as he'd reel back from the feeling of her heavy tote hitting him against the fore arm and bicep."I'm not going anywhere and you know it. Just listen if you want to leave after what I have to say then you can but don't pretend what's happened didn't occur."He'd explain plainly as his dark eyes look into hers considering the expression of aggravation catching her lips.

"Fine! Say your peace so I can return my ducks and you can go back to being the bane of Brooklyn's existence with your flannel shirts, grunge attire and un-branded shoes. "Saying with as much disdain she would have put her sixteen year old self to shame.

"Come on Blair!*he'd let out an exasperated sigh as he'd notice her anger." We were both drunk that night and I leaned into kiss you because I wanted because I was trying to maintain any sort of ritual or anything but I like you.*rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he tried to explain."Besides I didn't want to do anything to our friendship so I leaned in to kiss your cheek besides you should be asked by someone who wants to really kiss you before they lean in and just do it. It's not romantic or anything it's the truth and I wanted to kiss you to cheer you up.*

"So you were doing me a favor? That's week coming even from you and I'm not some sort of charity work. "She'd scoff angrily as she'd whack him in the forearm out of anger.

"Blair come on that's not what I meant. Read my lips I wanted to kiss you but you freaked out and slapped me so I didn't want to put you into anything to pressure you. Beside you were drunk I didn't think you'd want wake up near me and regret your night." He had thought that he was doing his best to explain what he was feeling about that night and could explain how he felt. She really was making this difficult for him and there was no turning back now.

Her anger slowly falters as she'd push an exasperated hand through her dark curly hair as she listened to Dan's words knowing that he wouldn't be fumbling through them if he didn't really care. She'd been through enough of his emotional speeches to know when he is being sincere after all she'd heard them for herself. Serena found them motivating while Blair just thought his fumbling was a bit frustrating because he always had a point and a moral to his stories.

"You didn't ruin it and you wouldn't have Dan.*she never called him Dan so that meant she really meant the words that were coming from her lips.* Truth be told I was so bored out of my mind I had to fight the urge to just drink the night away but when you came you snapped me out of it. You made my night even with that pathetic kiss…but I slapped you because I didn't want it to get back to S. I didn't want to do to her what she did to me…she doesn't deserve it and I thought…it doesn't matter what I thought I was just glad to have someone around. Everyone always leaves…and for once I thought maybe you wouldn't. You don't have to save me like Serena…I'm a big girl."

An overwhelming sigh of relief comes across their lips in unison when they both speak the truth as if for the first time they had been recognizing themselves in each other. They wanted to make the best of it and if this time away from everyone else was all they had then so be it. They both had been trying to see in Chuck and Serena a way to fix them so that they would fit into that hopeless romantic mold that dreamers and poets have spent centuries searching for but really what they had been searching for was right in front of them all along. It wasn't about winning or saying those eight letters that would make a monumental moment for their friendship it was finally finding the truth. The truth that they just had been blinded by their own stereotypes of one another and consumed by their desires for romance.

"I know you don't need to be saved Blair, you're not Serena..I just didn't want you to do anything you'd regret is all. "he'd look her over feeling rather confused and frustrated where this was going for them.:"Blair I'm sorry…if I could do it over again I would but I can't."

"We both can't."she'd say with a sigh looking away from him for now finally feeling that she can finally feel merciful. "Just forget what I said Humphrey…I promised to be good for two weeks out of the year and I keep to my promise. You were just trying to be a gentlemen after all. Is your face okay?"She'd ask leaning out to touch his cheek and not even shuttering at the thought, maybe truly it was the spirit of the holidays that brought out the good in Blair or maybe just maybe it was him who made Waldorf's heart grow three times larger that day.

"Yea it's fine. I meant what I said though Blair."leaning in ever so gently into her touch for some reason it didn't seem so foreign and in this small moment when she actually decided to show her humanity he understood why she kept up her armor for all to see.

Quickly she removed her hand to only try and stare at the Humphrey's humble lodgings for fear what would be the best words to say were only to have her eyes meet with mistletoe that no doubt Rufus had placed up there as a personal family joke. With a shake of her head she'd be snapped back into reality when Dan calls out her name,

"The fates have a cruel sense of timing don't they Humphrey?"she'd ask moving to point up above their heads only to notice Dan's unusual discomfort not at the thought of kissing Blair about te fact tat he might get slapped again.*I know you did Dan, don't worry I won't tell anyone you did besides…*before she can finish her words she leans in and places a peck toward his lips."I'm still feeling generous and demand you take me to the park to feed the ducks. Happy Holidays Humphrey."

Dan can only stand their dumbfounded by the prospect that above all other people he'd just been kissed by the Queen B herself. Blair and her words say all that they need to know that she didn't hate him really whatever this friendship they had she trusted him enough to bury the hatchet and move on.

"Uh…sure Waldorf…Happy Holidays to you. Uh Lead the way."He just stands their scratching his head because he didn't know any other way then to read far too much into that kiss and now his mind was spinning but not before long is he yanked out the door by Blair who is demanding he follow quickly.

"If you want to have a happy holiday I suggest you move more quickly." She wasn't going to state about her feelings or cry about it no Blair knew that kiss had some meaning but what she did not know all she cared about was his company for now that was what mattered. They would deal with the Blonde Godess's return to reek her havoc on Blair's nerves and maintain her siren charm over Dan but for now they were simply the terrible duo ready to conquer what was in their path. Dan and Blair daring to see what the holiday holds in each other's company and trying to sort out their feelings before the blond whirlwind that is Serena Van Der Woodsen caused them to figure out the true meaning of their relationship. For now they would feed the duck's stare longingly into each others eyes and pretend that they simply cared about curing their lonliness. Cross your fingers Boys and Girls this is going to be a bumpy ride Dair to hitch a ride on the web of gossip our girl likes to sew.

***The End Dare to join Dairs ride, where it stops nobody knows."**

**XOXO.**

**~My First Fanfiction in six Chapters be KIND!~**


End file.
